


Whoremione at Hogwarts

by radish_for_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Multi, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish_for_life/pseuds/radish_for_life
Summary: This was Hermione’s life now, after the war ended and Harry had lost, she had been assigned to Hogwarts to work as the common whore. Everyday, she rotated from classroom to classroom, from the great hall to the common rooms and even into the professors’ private chambers taking care of anything and everything the students and professors could think of. Today she was assigned to potions and Snape was taking full advantage.





	Whoremione at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a work of fiction, I do not condone any actions taken without consent of all involved parties

As students filed into the drafty dungeon and put their things away, the steady noise of skin slapping skin echoed around the room. 

“Today…hungh…we will be reviewing the basic … Cure for Boils,” she slammed into the desk over and over. Severus continued to grunt as his cock pistoned in and out of her cunt, “you have one hour. Begin.”

Now that the bothersome instructions were given, Snape could finally focus on the hot sheath consuming his cock. Speeding up, he knew he wouldn’t last, his balls started to tighten and with a grunt he shot rope after rope of cum into her well-used but still tight depths. He slapped her ass, buttoned his trousers and slid into chair to catch his breath as the class gathered their ingredients, used to the sight that had just taken place. 

Hermione sank down to her knees, as the vicious liquid started to seep out of her core and down her legs. Given time it would dry and streak her thighs with the rest of it. Now that Snape had been sated for the time being, Hermione started to crawl toward the desks to check if any of the first year boys needed to be taken care of, they were a little young but you never knew, with her luck there would be a couple she would have to service. 

This was Hermione’s life now, after the war ended and Harry had lost, she had been assigned to Hogwarts to work as the common whore. Everyday, she rotated from classroom to classroom, from the great hall to the common rooms and even into the professors’ private chambers taking care of anything and everything the students and professors could think of. Today she was assigned to potions and Snape was taking full advantage. 

Quietly, so as to not draw attention, she checked under the desks of the students one by one. As she reached the last row without seeing any tented trousers she let out a sigh of relief and sagged into the cold unforgiving floor. “Granger!” shouted one of the buys with sandy colored hair and a menacing sneer, ‘what on earth could he want,’ she thought and she crawled back to him. Slowly, without saying a word, he lowered the zip on his trousers and pulled out his underdeveloped flaccid cock. Hermione frowned in confusion but figured he wanted her to make him hard. Gently she eased the cock between her lips and started abusing the head, teasing him with her tongue, still nothing happened. She looked up at that still smirking face and shrugged, ‘I guess I just have to work a little harder.’ Snape, still breathing deeply, looked over to see what was taking so long, his cock was getting cold and needed to be warmed up again. Suddenly as Hermione was still suckling the boy, liquid hit her tongue and quickly filled her mouth. Not understanding what was happening but knowing that she was never allowed to spit out any cum, she started to swallow, that was when the bitter acrid taste hit her. Piss. He was pissing in her mouth. Tears started welling in her eyes, never did she dream they would do this to her but she guessed it was only a matter of time before they upped the humiliation she experience on a daily basis. Laughter rang around her as the other students figured out what was happening, and she could tell they were planning on starting to do the same thing to her. Hermione closed her eyes, as tears started to stream down her face, never stopping swallowing,  
dreading what would happen if she allowed one drop of that golden liquid to touch the potions room floor. 

Eventually the stream petered out and she gently cleaned the still flaccid dick of any remaining mess. Hermione’s stomach started to rebel from the fluid sloshing around; she bit her tongue to keep it from coming back up. “Girl!” Snape impatiently called her back to the front of the room. His hard cock already in hand waiting for her forced attention. Hermione leaned forward to take him into her mouth, but was slapped across the face for her effort. “Did I tell you to suck girl? Hmm? Now stand up, turn around and bend over!” She did as she was told, presenting herself to him, wincing, wondering what was to come next. She felt his finger swirl around her asshole, slightly gaping from all the use it saw throughout her time at Hogwarts. Suddenly Snape thrust himself fully into her ass, she whimpered quietly, still not used to the feeling even after all this time. Hermione expected him to start thrusting right away like he usually did but it seemed that he had other things in mind. He just stood there, her bent over in front of the class as they worked on their potions, her ass stuffed full, warming his cock. One of the more brave students approached Snape and Hermione, “Sir, would you mind, you know, if I make use of her?” Snape considered for a second before nodding his assent and went back to surveying the room, giving a small thrust every once in a while. 

The boy stood in front of Hermione and like the boy before, pulled out his flaccid cock, barely three inches long; he held himself in front of her mouth and slowly pushed into her mouth. He barely had his head in her mouth before he started pissing strongly into her. Hermione could barely breathe, her ass was full, her eyes were streaming and now she was swallowing piss for the second time that day, she couldn’t take much more of this. Finally he started to finish but before he did he quickly pulled out of her mouth and used the last couple streams to cover her face in the warm salty liquid. Snape noticed the urine dripping from her face onto his clean floor, “Well it seems, whore, that you just earned yourself another four hours in my company for the mess you have made. But don’t worry, I’m sure we can find something to occupy your time with.” 

Hermione stared at the floor while the class was packing up their supplies and handing in their assignments. Snape was still warming his cock in her, but by this time he had gone soft, but due to his abnormally long and girthy length, he was still snug in her. The potions door closed, and there was a break before the next class was to arrive, Snape allowed himself to slide from her ass, and Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Oh do not worry Ms. Granger, I have much in store to keep you entertained” he said with malice, Hermione slumped to the floor in fear once again. 

To Be Continued..


End file.
